¿Sufrida Niñera?
by Ale W
Summary: Su primer viaje al parque de diversiones. ¿Quil cumplirá su deseo de subirse a la rueda de la fortuna?. Quil/Claire. Reto "Imprimación" para el foro El lobo, la oveja y el león.


**Disclaimer**: Todo de Stephenie Meyer, amen.

**Aclaraciones**: One-shot para el reto: "Imprimación" del foro "El lobo, la oveja y el león", el LINK está en mi profile.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¿Sufrida niñera?

Era su primera visita al parque de diversiones con Quil.

Claire había visto un cartel con colores llamativos y letras grandes que llamó de inmediato su atención, donde plasmaban el anuncio sobre un nuevo parque de diversiones que llegaba a la reserva. Le había pedido a su madre que la llevara, pero ella le decía que era muy pequeña para esos juegos tan grandes y Quil al verla "sufrir" se ofreció para llevarla y cuidarla, a lo que la madre, aceptó gustosa. Quil jamás dejaría que le ocurriera algo, ni siquiera un rasguño, si le pasara algo a Claire, por muy minúsculo que fuera... él se sentiría la peor escoria del mundo.

Al llegar, Claire estaba fascinada, exclamaba y farfullaba palabras de mero asombro mientras pegaba pequeños saltitos y aplaudía con felicidad. Ya se habían subido a los resortes y había comido un gran algodón de azúcar color rosa, todo marchaba excelente hasta que Claire posó sus ojos en aquel juego.

—¡_Amos_, Quil! —gritaba Claire quien jalaba con uno de sus bracitos al _pesado _Quil, y con su otra manita señalaba con el dedo índice una gran rueda de la fortuna.

El chico tragó con dificultad la saliva.

—Uhmm, Claire —susurró con incredibilidad—, ¿por qué no nos subimos al carrusel?, es más lindo y... más seguro —opinó el chico diciendo la última frase a un tono de voz poco audible.

—¡No, no!, ¡_llo_ quiero ir _ashá_! —demandó la pequeñita. Soltó a Quil de repente para cruzar sus brazos y pegarlos a su pecho, fingiendo molestia.

—Pero, Claire, tu madre nos matará a ambos si te subo a esa cosa —dijo con voz cálida Quil, tratando de apaciguar la situación.

—No _e_ diremos —comentó con una sonrisilla—Anda, Quil —canturreó la pequeña quien sacudía esas lindas pestañas y sonreía dejando mostrar sus pequeños dientecitos.

—Muy bien, me convenciste—admitió Quil. Suspiró con dificultad, era irresistible aquella ternura que liberaba el cuerpo y alma de Claire a cada palabra y acción que realizaba, ¿cómo resistirse a eso?... simplemente imposible.

La cargó y la puso sobre sus hombros, mientras que ella soltaba risotadas cargadas de júbilo y emoción.

Al llegar al puesto para pagar la entrada, Quil sostuvo con una mano el torso de Claire para que no cayera y con la otra mano sacó de su bolsillo unos dólares.

—¿Seguro que quieres que ella suba? —preguntó con curiosidad un hombre ya un poco viejo, canoso y arrugado.

—Sí, lo estoy —aseguró con una sonrisa brillante—. Si no la subo sufriré consecuencias _horribles_. —agregó Quil mientras se imaginaba el llorar de su pequeña Claire.

—Bien, aquí están tus boletos —le entregó dos boletos color azul con una rueda de la fortuna como imagen de fondo.

Quil dio las gracias y Claire soltó otra carcajada.

Al estar frente a frente con la rueda, Quil sintió sus rodillas débiles, y por precaución, bajó a la niña y se la llevó de la mano hasta sus respectivos asientos.

Claire estaba emocionada y tenía como compañero a un Quil que sentía ganas de vomitar.

—_Demonios, con lo que me gustan estas cosas _—pensó sarcástico el chico.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sujetó del barandal con una mano, y se acercó más a Claire, sólo para sentirla cerca y actuar rápido por si algo sucediese.

La rueda comenzó a girar y sintió que el estomago le dio un par de vuelcos. Aspiró aire con torpeza y exhaló rápidamente.

—¡_Abe_ los ojos, Quil! —chilló la pequeñita. Él obedeció de inmediato y abrió sus ojos.

Miró todo a su alrededor, veía a las personas como hormigas, sentía que podía acariciar las nubes con los dedos y la calma era inmensa allá arriba.

Y después posó la mirada en la pequeña niña, estaba realmente fascinada, su boca estaba entreabierta y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente; le encantaba.

Sí, estaba claro... muchos le podían decir niñera o madre neurótica, pero todo se pagaba con verla así, en aquel estado... con esas expresiones Quil sentía alivio y bienestar, además de que se palpaba la gran satisfacción, alegría y el gozo de Claire; y sencillamente, eso era lo único que importaba.

—¡Gracias, Quil! —gritó la pequeña mientras se soltaba del barandal y lo abrazaba.

Quil se alarmó... ¡se había soltado del barandal!. Rápidamente le imitó y le correspondió el abrazo para sujetarla con fuerza.

—De nada, Claire —contestó con alegría y más calmado—. Ahora, vuelve a tu lugar o robaré todas las piedras verdes de la playa.

Claire, en un parpadear, se había enderezado y se había sujeto al barandal, sin ocultarlo, Claire soltaba risillas llenas de felicidad.

Él también rió, y disfrutó de la vista.

Fin

**En fin, aquí está. **

Lo que piensen acerca del one-shot, un review ¿sí? *pone ojitos del gato con botas.

Pd: Las palabras/letras de los diálogos de Claire están escritos mal, ella es pequeña y casi no sabe hablar, eso. Si tuvieron dificultad, díganmelo por igual.

_Ale Whitlock_


End file.
